


Burning Out

by typing_dragon



Series: Burning Out [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hux needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: Hux is tired.





	Burning Out

tired. that’s what Hux is. tired of getting up early, tired of wearing a uniform, tired of pacing and talking and reading, reading, reading, reading, reading endless reports.

He used to like his job. used to be able to go to work with pride in his chest, and to go to bed with a sense of accomplishment to soothe his aching legs. Now? Hux feels the jarring lack of either emotion when he gets up, when he barks orders, reads, reads, reads those neverending reports, and at some point returns to his bed.

Signs of depression, is what the medics say when Kylo finally drags him to his doctor. She glances at him from over her round reading glasses, and Hux hates to see her holding back her usual insubordinate commentary in favour of a mere look that tells him “I told you so”, yet still holds a disgusting note of… pity. She pats his back like that of a cadet when he shuffles back to where Kylo is waiting, and for some reason, he feels both comforted and lonely. And Kylo’s looking at him with those big sad eyes, so concerned it hurts, and Hux simply hands him the flimsi with his next appointment because he doesn’t know how to word that his brain is what is making him tired, his bright, brilliant brain, which he always thought would never betray him.

“I love you.”, Kylo says when they walk down the corridors. Back home. Back to bed.

Hux wants to cry, but he nods and reaches to squeeze Kylo’s hand.


End file.
